


NSFW Alphabet (Castiel Novak)

by AllannaStone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW Alphabet, Smut, kinky angel of the lord, sinful little angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: I NEED MORE CASTIEL SMUT SO I WENT AHEAD AND WROTE THIS





	NSFW Alphabet (Castiel Novak)

**A= Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

  * Castiel loves to pamper you by plopping you into the tub and washing off the remnants of your passion fueled love for one another
  * If you’re passed out, he’ll be careful not to wake you, pressing sweet little kisses to your cheek and collarbone
  * He’ll settle in right behind you to make it easier to wash you up
  * If you’re feeling up to it, you’ll duck under to “wash your hair” but in reality you just need to blow him

**B= Body Part (Their favorite body part of their partners)**

  * Castiel loves your nose
  * He loves how expressive it is and often kisses it
  * He can often tell what your emotions are just by glancing at the middle of your face

**C= Cum (Anything to do with cum basically)**

  * To be honest, Cas didn’t see the appeal at first
  * It took him a couple of weeks to see that having his jizz all over you was hot
  * You had been blowing him and instead of swallowing his load, you allowed his release to spurt from your mouth onto your face and chest
  * You stared up at him with big eyes and Cas just dragged you up for a hungry kiss

**D= Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory)**

  * Cas loves seeing you in sexy lingerie
  * Something about it just does sinful things to him
  * One time, you wore innocent white lace lingerie
  * He. Lost. His. Mind.
  * You didn’t get any sleep that night
  * Dean was pissed at the lack of sleep he got due to the loud noises coming from your room
  * Sam was embarrassed from Dean’s ranting play by play of what he think you were doing and refused to meet your eyes for three weeks

**E= Experience (How experienced are they?)**

  * Are you kidding me?
  * Cas was a complete virgin before he met you
  * But to be fair, so were you
  * Your first time was filled with nervous giggles and awkward touches
  * But eventually, you both got the hang of it

**F= Favorite Position**

  * Cas has a couple of favorite positions

**G= Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)**

  * Cas is mostly serious during lovemaking
  * His first priority is making you feel good
  * Every now and then, he’ll crack a joke that’ll make you giggle uncontrollably
  * And then you’d need to take a break to compose yourself once more

**H= Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

  * Cas really doesn’t groom himself “down under”
  * He doesn’t have the time or the need
  * Enough said

**I= Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect)**

  * Castiel loves being intimate with you
  * Whether it is holding hands while walking through the park or cuddling up while watching a movie
  * One time, he tried to cook pasta and meatballs
  * He almost burned the kitchen down

**J= Jack Off (Masturbation headcannon)**

  * Cas doesn’t masturbate
  * His reasoning is why do it yourself when he can do a much better job at pleasuring you
  * The one time he touched himself, Dean almost caught him with his hand wrapped around his cock

**K= Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

  * One time, you told him how you wanted to be fucked in Enochian
  * His eyes went black and his Grace went nuts
  * He fucked you so hard you couldn’t walk for two days
  * He was extremely apologetic and attentive, offering to use his Grace to make you feel better
  * You refused, telling him that you liked the feeling afterwards

**L= Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

  * Cas’ favorite place to do the deed is your bedroom- there’s a lock to keep Sam and Dean from charging in
  * But he’s game for pretty much anywhere
  * One time, you were at a club tracking down a vampire
  * You grabbed him by the tie and tugged him off to the side, where he pounded you into the wall
  * No one was any the wiser
  * Not even Dean and Sam
  * All in all, the less likely he thinks someone will spot them, the better

**M= Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

  * Seeing you curled up with a book on monsters and lore motivates Cas like nothing else
  * Something about the innocence of your body posture gets him hard
  * But he doesn’t say anything; he jus allows himself to suffer in agony until the two of you are alone

**N= NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

  * Anything with blood, torture, pain or where you’re uncomfortable or embarrassed doesn’t fly well with him

**O= Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

  * Cas loves to receive and give equally
  * He’s always careful to ensure that he’s not hurting or choking you
  * One time, he got a bit excited and stuffed his cock down your throat
  * He promptly apologized and held you close for the rest of the night
  * He made it up to you by making you come four times using just his mouth and his grace

**P= Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

  * Cas enjoys taking his time with you
  * Two times he was rough with you
  * Both cases that went south
  * One Sam got bit by a vampire
  * (Don’t worry, he wasn’t turned)
  * The second an innocent civilian got caught in the crossfires
  * The following morning, he felt guilty and pampered you silly
  * You only laughed and pulled him in for a deep kiss
  * “You should rough fuck me more often…”
  * You had no idea that such a shade of red even existed

**Q= Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

  * Cas really isn’t a fan of quickies
  * He prefers to have well paced, meaningful sex with you
  * But at least half a dozen time, the two of you vanished for fifteen minutes and returned to the table pink and ruffled
  * Dean and Sam pretend they don’t notice, but Sam’s face is clearly pink and Dean struggles not lt his shit eating grin take over his face

**R= Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

  * Cas isn’t a risk taker, but will go along with whatever you want to try out
  * One time you had sex in Baby
  * Dean still doesn’t know

**S= Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last)**

  * Because Cas is an angel, he has unlimited stamina
  * But he is aware that you need to rest and recuperate more often than he does
  * So after each round, he’ll drop his forehead to yours and check in with you

**T= Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

  * Cas understands that you need to pleasure yourself when he’s off doing angel duties
  * One time his popped in to check up on you and found you masturbating with a giant pink dildo
  * He got so hard so fast and had to fuck it out of his system

**U= Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

  * Castiel isn’t really unfair during sex
  * Only when he feels that you’ve been naughty
  * He’ll get you all riled up while researching with Dean and Sam
  * Little touches, innocent glances, etc.
  * He secretly loves the idea of you soaking your panties at what awaits you once you’re both alone
  * Also, nothing makes him cum harder then you taking your own sweet time riding or blowing him

**V= Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

  * Cas is loud
  * Very loud
  * So loud that Dean could hear him on the other side of the bunker, much to your angel’s embarrassment
  * The groans
  * The moans
  * The grunts
  * The cries
  * The screaming

**W= Wild Card (Get a random headcannon for the character of your choice)**

  * Cas loves to use his grace on you
  * You once tried to explain what it felt like to him
  * Only to be unable to find the words
  * He understands
  * He feels the same way about your kisses
  * And the way you touch him
  * The first time he used his grace, he had barely touched you and you became a screaming, quivering mess
  * He pounds into you, his grace playing with your clit and nipples as his hands gently caress you cheeks
  * Oh boy

**X- X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

  * Cas is well endowed
  * Close to nine inches and incredibly **_THICK_**

**Y= Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

  * You’re always on Cas’ mind
  * When he’s up in heaven he goes around with a faint smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes
  * But he doesn’t always have sex on the brain
  * He enjoys spending time with you- watching movies, researching, cuddling, hunting, etc.
  * He almost prefers the non sexual intimacy of the relationship
  * Almost
  * He’s the little spoon about half the time

**Z= ZZZ (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

  * As how he’s an Angel of the Lord, Castiel doesn’t sleep
  * He’ll stay up the entire night watching you slumber in his arms, curled into his side


End file.
